50 Days in the Nintendo World
by Epic Networks
Summary: A Nintendo gamer, famous on social media for his hatred toward the latest Smash Bros. games, must now spend 50 (or more) days in the Nintendo World in the shoes of its famous characters. The PREMIERE EPISODE comes in three part, featuring Princess Peach's disappearance, Vaati the Dark Wizard as an Englishman, and Ridley flying over Chicago.
1. Chapter 1 - Part 1

**Disclaimer**: The entire Smash Bros. series including the 3DS and Wii U titles belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>50 DAYS IN THE NINTENDO WORLD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE 1<br>SPECIAL INVITATION**

xxx

**-Part 1-  
><strong>_**Something Crazy happened**_

xxx

_-It happened a lot time ago. _

_Before we were born, there was a company that revolutionized the video game industry to what it is today: fun, entertaining, full of creativity._

_They began as a card company, which evolved into video game, and took on the entertainment world by storm. _

_This company was named Nintendo. _

_And the game that started it all, was called Super Mario Bros., and was released in 1987._

_But there is one piece of history we never knew about Nintendo. It was not just a company._

_It was another world. Another universe. _

_And Super Mario Bros. was part of that universe._

xxx

**NINTENDO WORLD**

**_Mushroom Kingdom, many days past…_**

_Princess Peach Toadstool looked out the window from her grand castle. It was a beautiful summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom and almost all of it had come to her castle to see her get crowned Queen of the land. _

_But she had no idea how to be queen. The thought of it never crossed her mind ever since she took reign in the kingdom as princess when she was a toddler, and all the years ahead. She was too busy traveling the world, hunting for treasures, going to exotic places, joining sports club, and getting in trouble for it. More like getting kidnapped by her same greedy neighbor from the Koopa Land, King Bowser._

_The thought of Bowser send chills down her spine. He was crude, crass, rude and a bully. He never took good care of his people, stole from the poor, threw innocent people into lava pits, and destroyed everything in his path. _

_Yet she wonders why half of them had decided to pledge servitude to that buffoon. Blackmail maybe?_

_The day he had asked her to be his ruler at his kingdom, she bluntly said no. And that's when the kidnapping happened. Bowser was an obsessed monster and no one couldn't stand up to him._

_No one except for Mario Mario. The strange visitor to the Mushroom Kingdom came out of nowhere and stood up to the bully, even after Bowser kidnapped her and locked all of her personal guards away in all seven castles of the kingdom, he saved them all and defeated the king. That's how she found she could rely on Mario and not Bowser. And that's how Bowser and Mario became bitter enemies._

_But now was the time for the princess to become queen. And Mario, the person she had relied on, wasn't here. She wondered about that invitation she sent to him and the RSVP she was expecting. It wasn't like Mario not to answer all her letters._

_"Princess Peach?" spoke a man with a British-accent. It was Toadsworth, her trusty steward. The mushroom old man stood next to her at four-feet tall smiling at her like a proud father to her. _

_"It's time."_

_Peach glanced at the window one more time, still hoping to see Mario and his brother Luigi walk into the castle gardens. No Mario on sight._

_"Do you think he had forgotten?" Peach asked._

_"I don't think so." Toadsworth said. "Perhaps he's fashionably late."_

_Peach shook her head, "Mario is never fashionably late."_

_Toadsworth sighed and gently grabbed her hand, "Come now Princess." He said, "The crowd is waiting."_

_Peach nodded and followed._

xxx

**_Present Day  
>-Casey Kooper-<em>**

Something super-crazy happened to retro gamer/Internet sensation Casey Kooper. It was so crazy he had to share his experience on _YouTube _by posting an update video on his channel, rather than post what he promised to do two weeks earlier another video of his latest hit _Retro Universe_, a video game fan video series he made depicting crossover adventures of classic video game characters using Animatronics.

He turned his phone off and glanced at the starry winter night. He remembered how his first _Retro Universe_ video went viral on _YouTube_. It struck a billion hits in less than three hours and he became an Internet sensation.

Millions of fans poured in. Capcom, Sega… even Nintendo endorsed him, along with a couple more video-gaming companies. Crossing his fingers for Sony to make its part of the endorsement.

Now at just 23 years old, he was making billions of dollars living on a rich Penthouse, owning stock options, and even getting chauffeured on a private jet.

But that was then. This is now. And now, he was in the middle of a dark forest somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, on the quest to find the missing princess.

Oh. And he was not Casey Kooper anymore. He was Mario!

It now dawned on him that he _was _in the Mushroom Kingdom. So publishing a video on _YouTube_ kinda _might_ not work.

He sighed in defeat. Many thoughts were swimming through him. He thought of the love of his life. He thought of the girl, Kim, who brought him here at this point. He thought of his new online friend, Roger Rains, manager of the GameStop store… … …

**OUR WORLD**

**_New York City, Nintendo World Store, many days past_**

It was two weeks since Casey posted that video on _YouTube_. It was the most viewed video on _YouTube_ and it went viral overnight. No it wasn't his first video of his _Retro Universe series_, though that one also went viral overnight.

It was his review on the latest _Super_ _Smash Bros. for the Wii U. _Everybody loved that game. The whole world except for Casey.

Casey talked about how repetitive and unoriginal the game series was becoming. He then went on his way to blast Nintendo for its poor choice of characters roster and claimed that the series just died right after Melee was released, which he made an accidental point to the world that Melee sucked! In his opinion. No big deal right?

Wrong? Comments came pouring in. Some were criticisms. Some were just downright hateful and insulting.

Finally came in Roger Rains, manager of the downtown GameStop store and a huge Nintendo fan. He was so huge that he made a video podcast dedicated to the company called _The_ _Wonderful World of Nintendo _and it too went viral overnight and he got endorsed by Nintendo, many 3rd party game devs, and even the Spike channel_._

Instead of being defensive, Roger invited Casey to play the game with him and a bunch of old friends at his GameStop store and it was going to be recorded live on Ustream as part of his latest podcast episode with the title _Smash 8-Player_ for Glory.

That's where this whole mess started!

It was close to 10 o'clock that night and it was the last stretch between Jason Dorkley and Roger's other friend, Blake Ventus. The countdown went 3… 2…1…Time.

Then suddenly…

SUDDEN DEATH, GO!

Dorkley started chortling. He was playing Greninja and Blake was playing Mario. Both players were on fire and were really good at their characters.

"You are so dead, Blake!" Dorkley gloated as he allowed his Greninja to run toward Mario to do a Shadow Sneak, "I am SO good at Sudden Dea—!"

Mario rolled out of the way and Blake did a Down Smash.

"GAME!"

The word splattered across the screen. The crowd let out a gloating roar.

"Whoo!" Blake dropped his controller, shot up from the couch and did a victory dance. "Heey! Heeey! Everybody say what-what?"

"What? What?" the party crowd joined in.

"No way!" Dorkley shouted. "How about two out of three?"

"Boy, we agreed." Blake said, "Only one 3-minute match in For-Glory Mode for our Final Match! No rematch!"

"That's because you won!" Dorkley argued, "Imagine if you've lost!"

Next thing I knew, Blake and Dorkley were arguing over favor for a rematch, and the crowded game party joined along in the argument. Casey was enjoying this from the comfort of my sofa, playing on his PSVita.

"All right, all right! We'll have our rematch, Dorkley! ON the 12th of Never." Blake said, "NOW, let's focus on more important things and have our special guest-star, Casey Kooper," he turned to his attention as he said it, "…take a shot at me."

Casey hit pause on his Vita and turned to look at Blake, like he just took some cocaine. "Wait, whoa, back up your ice cream truck. You want to take a shot at me?"

"Duh!" Blake said, "You're the one who made that video that the game is not challenging enough. I say you're nothing but a poor little casual bobo."

The game party crowd roared with excitement. Blake nodded. "So? You're in or you're gonna run the other way?"

Casey turned off his Vita and stood up. Blake stood up as well. Both boys were nose to nose.

"Dude, I could crush you." Casey said and the crowd oohed.

"Then I guess you're on!" Blake said.

The crowd cheered once more. All turned to the large television screen that suddenly turned black. The excitement got replaced by a confused commotion.

"Sorry guys," spoke Roger Rains, "But it's 10PM and it's officially the end of our Smash Bros. Game Party."

The crowd groaned and started booing.

"Oh come on!" shouted Blake, "We're supposed to show Casey here who's boss!"

"I know, man. But I need some sleep." Roger said, "We could play again another time. But technically the party is not totally over yet. There's some leftover snacks and refreshments if you wanna take them home."

The crowded party dispersed into conversation groups. Roger retreated to his camera filming the entire party, did his goodbyes to it, promised another episode with Casey playing, and shut it off.

It wasn't long until Casey saw someone very familiar coming into the store. And that surprised him, because the store was supposed to be closed at 8PM and it was 10PM.

Wait… 10PM? Casey made dinner reservations for two at _Le Maurchel_ at 10:30PM for a special date with the girl of his dream, Diane La Belle! Diane was a famous celebrity. A fashionista of the famous La Belle clothing line responsible for making epic costumes that made it in AAA movies like his favorite obsession _Star Fight _and _Terror Games_.

And he was really lucky to be dating her. In fact, her public appearance exploded on social media and in Hollywood with photoshoot, celebrity meet-and-greet, TV and press interviews.

That also influenced Casey's life, but in strange ways than normal.

And that strange man Casey recognized entering the store was no exception. It was Casey's agent, Mr. Ford.

He was large, tall, sported a thick black mustache that started from his nose and arched around mouth and jaws; plus he looked like a wrestler for an old man with all those muscles and physique. He was intimidating. And annoying too.

But it still doesn't explain how he managed to enter a closed store. Unless it wasn't closed to begin with.

"Mr. Kooper." Mr. Ford called out to Casey. He went to him faster than a Ratata under a Noctowl's radar.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" He asked him, "And how did you enter the store? It supposed to be closed at—!"

"Doesn't matter." Mr. Ford cut him off, "We don't have time for this. You have a photo shoot with the UN Minister in two hours and we don't have time for any small talk."

"Photoshoot? With a UN Minister?" He looked out the store window. It was night. "At this hour?"

"It's morning somewhere." He said sarcastically.

Casey thought of the UN. They were in Europe. He sighed, "Okay, but what about Diane?"

"Miss La Belle?" Mr. Ford said.

"Yeah! You forgotten that I have dinner plans with her tonight." He said, patting on his pocket.

Mr. Ford let out a sigh, "Ahh. Your wedding proposal…"

"Yeah!" Casey leaned in to whisper, "By the way, she'd like it if you call her _mademoiselle_. It's more… sophisticated."

"Ah okay… Well, _mister _Casey. I'm afraid that you're going to have to cancel that dinner plan with _Miss _La Belle."

Casey felt his jaws hit the floor.

"How does that sound for sophistication?" Mr. Ford pulled out his cellphone.

"What? Oh come on man…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kooper, but the UN Minister doesn't wait on romance. And besides, this is the life you're living now and you're going to have to wait." He said, "Now I have a phone call to make. That private jet won't run itself now." He placed his cellphone on his ear and turned his back on him.

Casey sighed in defeat. Just when he thought he was the one about to forget his own dinner plan with the hottest girl he's ever dated in his life, here was his stuckup agent coming in to make an excuse for him to be a no-show. And once again thanks to the popularity of the fashionista.

But Casey wasn't going to let Mr. Ford ruin this chance.

He turned around to spot Roger in the party crowd and rushed up to him. "Yo, Roger!" He called out.

"Hey, Casey! What's up?" he asked.

"Can you do me a solid?" he turned around and secretly pointed at Mr. Ford, "See that tall scary dude with the thick Zangief like mustache? That's my agent."

"That's your agent?" Roger said, "Wait…" he turned to me, wide-eyed, "You got an agent?"

"I know right?" Casey rolled my eyes, "Ugh, I don't even know why I even need one of them? No freedom in this world anymore."

"Right" Roger almost sounded sarcastic, "And uhh, you said the word 'even' twice." He paused to study Mr. Ford from the distance, "And Zangief's mustache isn't like that."

"…well whatever… who cares?" he replied, "Just tell him I've gone to the bathroom. Too much bad guacamole dip. I'll be a while."

"If you're planning an escape, restroom has a window." Roger said as Casey made his great escape. "And my guacamole dip is fine, thank you very much!"

xxx

-**Restaurant _Le Maurchel_-**

Casey reached the front steps of the fancy French restaurant _Le Maurchel_ and approached the reservation desk where he was greeted by a petite girl with lustrous black hair and thin glasses.

"Hi! Welcome to Le Maurchel! Do you—?"

She stopped talking. She stared at Casey. Like, really staring at him deep. Like she knew him. Maybe she was staring at his green eyes or his blazer black coat over his casual plaid and jeans outfit. Not the usual fancy attire but it should be appropriate for that fancy restaurant right? Or maybe she was staring at the spiky dark-brown hair he had tried so hard…well, reluctantly hard, to make it all nice and slick for his special occasion.

Casey took the courage to speak, "Uhh ma'am?"

"It's you."

Casey was taken by surprise, "Wait? You know me?" he asked, and then it hit him. Of course she knew him! He was famous, right?

"Right." He said, "Of course you know me."

"R-right, from the viral video. You sure got a lot of haters."

Casey rolled his eyes, "It's just one opinion. And just—! Please no candid picture tonight, okay?"

The girl shook her head, "Right. No. Okay…" she blinked. "You have a reservation, right?"

"Yeah. Last name is Kooper. Reservation for two."

She hurriedly flipped through her pages and checked her attendance book, "Oh… w-wonderful." She giggled nervously, "Head this way, sir." She pointed Casey's direction, "Your table should be at the far left side of the east wing."

"Thanks." Casey said and was about to stepped into the busy restaurant when she stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"But before you go." She said, "Take this." She slipped something into his blazer coat, "It's a letter. Anonymous."

Now she was making him nervous. She let go of his arm and he was on his way to his seat. He crossed past busboys and servants; weaved across tables and chairs, listened to a couple gossips and chatters, heard some chewing, drinking and laughing along the way. Finally he reached his seat.

Diane wasn't here yet, but he heard his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

A text message from her. She was on her way and will be here in five. Good.

He went for the ring in his coat pocket. But he felt the envelope inside his coat. He pulled it out and studied it face. It was gold. He turned it up and was ready to open it when he saw the seal in it.

It had a strange symbol. It looked like a game controller crossed with a laurel crown and eagle wings.

He ripped the envelope open and pulled out a card inside. The first lines he read made him curious.

_"Join the Society…"_

Okay. Strange. But then he flipped the card to the other side and read the last line.

"…_or forfeit your life_?" he read. He looked around and turned his attention on that girl at the reservation desk. She wasn't there anymore. It looked like someone else took her place. A guy it looked like.

He looked around again. No sign of her anywhere. Why should he be panicking? He didn't know, but that letter felt less of a joke than he was hoping to anticipate.

He turned to the card again and this time what he saw brought chills down his spine. The part where it says '_Join the Society_' was gone. It has now been replaced by a more chilling sentence.

_You've been warned!_

_xxx_

**NINTENDO WORLD**

**_Mushroom Kingdom, many days past…_**

_"Will you, Princess Peach Toadstool, solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Mushroom Kingdom according to the Laws and Stature of the Nintendo World?" one of the kingdom's lords asked the princess._

_Princess Peach looked left and right. It's as if the entire Mushroom Kingdom population had come to see her getting crowned: Toads, Koopas, Goombas, Monty Moles and Ravens, even those from neighboring kingdoms like the sand people of Sarasaland and Hylians from the kingdom of Hyrule. It was a grand sight to see._

_Yet there were still no sign of Mario and Luigi._

_"Princess?"_

_Peach turned to the kingdom's lord. He asked her a question and she forgot about it. "Oh, right! Uhh… yes," she smiled, "Yes, I do."_

_Trumpets filled the court chamber, singing out the tune of the kingdom's national anthem. The Kingdom lord placed the Crown on Peach's head. Peach stood up from her throne, carrying a Golden Mushroom on one hand and a staff on the other._

_"Presenting…" shouted Toadsworth, "Her Majesty, Peach Toadstool, Queen of the Mushroom—!"_

_The double doors abruptly swung open. The entire court turned to the uninvited guest on high alert. Peach dropped her Golden Mushroom and staff. She thought at first it was Mario and Luigi. But it wasn't. The guest that came in was familiar and much more terrifying._

_"Bowser." She whispered his name._

_Toad soldiers swarmed in front of her and drew their weapons at the uninvited Koopa King. _

_"Well, princess…" Bowser said, "I see that you're having a royal coronation ceremony and didn't bother to invite me. How cruel of you. And I thought you were born with a sweet heart."_

_"What do you want?" Peach asked._

_"What I always wanted, Princess." Bowser stepped forward, "Your heart."_

_The Toads approached the Koopa King with their lances, "Stand back!" one of them shouted, "Or we'll have to use force on—!"_

_Bowser swung a back fist, knocking the army out of his way. The crowd of guests quivered in panic._

_Peach wasn't going to let this big brute ruin her day. Not now. Not ever. She found a Toad about to charge at Bowser with a rapier and went to him. She drew his blade before he even had the chance to draw it, stepped down the podium, and menacingly pointed the blade at Bowser. _

_"Stay back!" she shouted._

_"Princess!" Toadsworth gasped._

_"I am not going to let you take over this kingdom or have you kidnapped me again! And I am not going to let you have my—!" She paused, blinking, confused by what she heard Bowser said earlier, "…wait, my heart?"_

_Bowser's smile turned to a sneer, which morphed into a painful grimace. Something was wrong with Bowser. Bowser grunted, then started breathing heavily._

_The Koopa stepped back and clutched his head. He growled until his growling turned loud and caused all windows to shatter around the chamber._

_"Something's wrong with Bowser!" Peach said._

_"He's toying with us!" Toadsworth shouted._

_"No!" Peach said, "He's in pain!" she dashed toward the Koopa King, "We have to help him!"_

_"PRINCESS, NO!" Toadsworth shouted, but too late. Peach reached for Bowser. The Koopa King dropped dead in front of the princess._

_The crowded chamber roared in panic. Everyone stepped back from Bowser's lifeless body._

_"Bowser?" gasped Toadsworth._

_"What happened to Bowser?" A Toad asked._

_Next thing everyone knew, a white smokescreen filled the chamber, blinding everyone. The smokescreen quickly cleared off as fast as it had come in. Everyone was still here. Everyone except for Bowser, who lay lifeless on the floor in front of the crowd._

_Peach stood there, staring at her once-again would-be kidnapper, now on the ground lifeless in front of his attacker. He was six feet tall, had a hard expression on his green-like face, had pointy ears, red short hair, beard and bushy sideburns. He had on a dark-blue armor plate and armor boots like the midnight sky, black tunic and trousers, and a cape so red it looked like it was dipped in blood._

_"Why hello there, princess." The man spoke. "Remember me?"_

_Peach swallowed, "Ganondorf…"_

xxx

_Next:  
><em>_**Part 2 - Something Dark**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**Disclaimer**: The entire Smash Bros. series including the 3DS and Wii U titles belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>50 DAYS IN THE NINTENDO WORLD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 2-<br>**_**Something Dark...**_

xxx

**OUR WORLD**

-**Restaurant Le Maurchel-**

**_-Casey Kooper-_**

Casey stared at the message on the card as if he was spellbound by its every chilling word.

_You've been warned!_

Then he heard a voice, "Hey sweetie!"

"Gah!" he bumped his knee on the table and knocked the water glass down, soaking the tablecloth. Diane, his girlfriend fashionista, took him by surprise, and she noticed that.

"Oh, you scared me…" Casey said.

Diane took a napkin and started dabbing on the tablecloth, "Are you okay?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"No…" Casey said, but then added quickly; "I mean yeah I'm…" he took the ominous card off the table and hid it under it. He could feel it was soaked wet. He set the half-empty glass of water down and grabbed his own napkin to dab on his wet dress shirt, "I'm… just jumpy is all."

"Over a card?" Diane said, "Let me see it." She went for the card he hid and snatched it from his hand before he could object. She studied the content of the card. His heart pounded.

"Diane. Really. There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine." He went for the card, but she pulled back. After a glance at him and then a glance at the card and a slight pause, she handed the card back.

"There's nothing on the card." She said.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he took the card, staring at Diane. She didn't appear intimidated at all.

"Were you about to write a letter?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Casey hesitated, "…y-yes." He finally said, "And I lost my train of thoughts."

Diane sat down, blushing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's okay, I was just…" his voice drowned to nothingness as he studied the card content again. It was soaked wet, but the ink looked still fresh in it, like it was printed. But the writings had once again changed to more ominous warnings.

This time it said, "_Meet with Kim. Take La Belle with you_." Other side, "_They're coming_."

Who the HELL was Kim? Was this some kind of joke? He grabbed the envelope to study the mark. The Controller Mark on it.

"Kevin?" Casey heard Diane call him. He turned to her, eye-widened.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You look pale. Like you're seeing a ghost."

"Wait… what did you just called me?" he asked her.

Diane's face turned pale. Like she got busted for doing something bad. All she did was calling Casey by another name. Well, another name that he got used to hear and have been expressing some green-colored jealousy over. Yet it was a name he felt very familiar with.

"I… I'm sorry." She laughed nervously, "I was… I was thinking about… well, you know."

Casey let out a sigh of relief, "…right. Your ex-boyfriend."

That moment of terror over those ominous phrases on Casey's card were now forgotten, replaced by the girl of his dreams next to him, thinking about the old flame of ancient past.

"I mean it happened a long time ago, so I shouldn't really pry too much on the past, y'know?" she let out a guilty sigh as she brushed a lock of her hair over one ear, "I'm sorry. I'm ruining this evening."

"What? No, no it's fine. It's just…!" Casey was stunned. Not by the note; but of all the pompous bimbo-looking, stuck-up fashionistas in the world he knew, he was stunned by how different and sweet Diane was. He really hoped not to lose her.

At that moment his mind wandered back to the ring in his pocket. The proposal, the date—which got messed up thanks to that stupid card—that's all that mattered most right now.

He set the card asides and reached out to grab Diane's soft hands.

"Don't worry about Kevin. He's… he's in the past now." He hesitated, somehow feeling a strange deep sad empathy for her ex after saying that, "…I'M your future."

Diane smiled back at him. Her smile warmed his heart. Things were looking up. Yet his mind wondered whatever happened to Kevin? And how did he actually disappear from the face of the Earth?

**xxx**

**OUR WORLD**

**_-Northridge, LA., many days past-_**

**_-Kevin-_**

_"Help! Help! Someone, please!" an old helpless lady was screaming from a distance in the rainy city._

_The robber was huge and threatening. The old lady was scrawny but she still put up a fight with her purse._

_People did pay attention to the duo wrestling over the purse filled with cash, but no one intervened. Maybe they were too afraid to approach them—a robber that might be armed and could hurt that old lady in any worst possible way. That's what they thought, Kevin was guessing._

_But the robber did hurt her. He yanked her close to him, pulled out his gun that was tucked under his undies and swung the end of it at her head. The crowd gasped in pain at the loud crack of the gun connecting with her grayhead. The old lady dropped on her knees. But the robber didn't stop. He used a foot and pushed her down. She rolled to her back with a wail._

_That's when Kevin snapped._

_"HEY!" _

_The robber turned to the brown-haired young man. He jumped out of his BMX as quickly as he jumped into it and approached the duo._

_"Leave that lady alone, pinhead!" he shouted._

_He stepped back and raised his gun, its barrel pointing at the old lady._

_"How about you stay out of it kid? Or I'll blow her head off!" he threatened. Usually people who tried to be the hero would stop dead on their track at a robber pointing a gun at a harmless innocent. But despite his scrawny 18-year old appearance, Kevin didn't stop dead on his track, he ran straight to the SOB._

_"Not gonna happen!" He threw his body at the robber seconds before he pulled the trigger. The gun coughed a loud bang and the city crowd spread out in panic. The gun rolled across the concrete and disappeared into the blackness of the dark alley._

_The robber pushed me off him, scrambled to his feet and ran with the purse still in his clutch. Kevin jumped to his feet and went after the robber, but then braked on his heels. He forgot about the old lady and her wellbeing. He pivoted and went to her._

_"You're okay, ma'am? Are you hurt?"_

_"Y-yes. Thank you, but…" she began to say but then hesitated, "But it's just my purse and I don't—!"_

_Kevin knew what she was going to say, so he interrupted her, "Don't worry about it." He said, "Dude's going down." And he took off again into the depth of the alley._

_"But, I don't want you getting hurt!" she shouted, "He's armed!"_

_But Kevin didn't care, because he didn't tolerate criminals like that dude._

_The criminal cut through a corner into the alley and stopped right in front of a fence. He turned around to face Kevin. For a moment there Kevin thought the thug would raise his gun and shoot at him. He didn't. Instead he climbed up the fence and hopped over to the other side. He did the same in pursuit._

_My high tops landed on the ground and he turned around. The criminal was gone but right at his feet was the old lady's purse. I bent down, picked it up, and stood up._

_He looked around. The criminal was gone. But he couldn't see anything before him. He felt the downpour of the rain soaking him wet with his high tops sloshing on wet mud. _

_"Great!" Kevin grunted, unable to see anything before him due to the rain. That was just my luck. He stared ahead. There was nothing but darkness as far as he could see. The sound of heavy rain blasted at me. His curiosity and sense of adventure instantly kicked in. But something else also kicked in him: panic. He'd be dead in a second if that criminal found him harmless and all alone._

_But then in a split second, a flash of light lit up above Kevin. He looked up to catch a glimpse of lightning dancing across the sky. The light disappeared and he was engulfed in darkness again. _

_He went for his cellphone in my pocket, but instead he pulled out his large classic Game Boy. He wasn't going to let it get soaked into the rain. Technology back in the 80s was really not that immune to rain._

_He was just about to put the Game Boy back into his pocket when that flash of light came back again. This time it struck the Game Boy, lighting it up like a golden ball. Then as fast as it came, the light took him out. It poured past his Game Boy through his arm and coursed through his body like he got hit by a thousand wasps with tazers. His body trembled just as he let out a blood-curdling scream._

_The light vanished again and darkness engulfed me once more. Only this time Kevin struggled to keep his eyes open and his feet under him felt like jelly. Kevin hit the ground and he felt nothing._

_His eyes fluttered open when the first thing he saw was a light. It was a faint light and was very distant. His mind spun with questions. What happened to him? He was confused for a while, but then it all came back to him like a startling revelation. He was going after a criminal. The criminal escaped. He was not able to get the woman's purse. It was raining, but now it wasn't. Then the next thing Kevin knew he was struck by lightning._

_He turned his head on one side to stare at his Game Boy. He was completely soaked. He pulled myself up. A blast of pain hit him across the spine. He gasped out. He reached for his shoulder and his sides. Every inch of his body were beating him with pain. What did he just get myself into?_

_Kevin struggled to his feet until he could stand. But his legs wobbled under him. He looked ahead and saw a light. That faint light he saw the moment he woke up. He crawled toward it. It felt like it took him hours but he managed to reach the end of the tunnel. _

_Kevin stepped through the light and was greeted by a huge, yet glorious landscape. It was dotted with ancient Greek-style buildings and pillars. He saw angels take flight into the cold north wind. Clouds parted before him like opened curtains and there stood a large statue of a woman, carrying a staff and a shield, brandishing massive translucent wings. He looked down and that's when he noticed the landscape and buildings were all suspended into the air, swimming above waves of golden clouds and he could see large birds below me as microscopic as grains of sand. _

_"What… the…hell?" Kevin gasped._

_It looked like he was in the middle of a heavenly temple. He was this close to conclude that this place was Heaven. But another look at his surrounding and Kevin realized it wasn't. Because the way it was shaped. They looked jagged. Almost brick-like. Electronic-like. This was no Heaven. It looked to Kevin like he was inside his own Game Boy!_

_xxx_

**OUR WORLD**

-**GameStop Store-**

**_-Roger Rains-_**

"Excuse me? Excuse—MOVE IT!"

Roger Rains heard an uptight British old man scream. This has got to be Mr. Ford, CK's Hollywood agent. Roger still couldn't believe CK could hire an agent. What happens to doing things for yourself without people watching over you and doing your schedule?

Well whatever the case, his complaints didn't stop the rowdiness of the crowd, even at 10 o'clock at night. But he could tell that it didn't help Mr. Ford either. He was peeved and wanted to find Casey fast. He looked everywhere for him but no sign of him.

"You! Sir!" he pointed at Roger's friend Blake.

"Yes, can I help you?" Blake tried not to laugh at the sight of his mustache, "Karate… Joe."

"It's Mr. Ford to you!" the agent snarled, "And I'm looking for Casey Kooper."

Blake gave Mr. Ford a look that told him that he was missing one piece of the puzzle. And Roger knew exactly what that puzzle was. "Oh boy." He uttered.

Mr. Ford sighed and muttered, "A…k…a, the 'Cee' to the 'Kay'…as you pathetic muggles call him."

Blake frowned, "Muggles? Isn't that what _Harry Potter_ calls us humans?"

Roger made a taunting gasp, "Maybe he's a wizard."

"He was with you rowdy kids earlier and now I can't find him!" Mr. Ford went on, "Have you seen his whereabouts?"

Blake was about to say something insulting as a comeback, but Roger quickly interrupted, "Yes." He said, "Actually he told me he won't be able to leave the store until he had rid his stomach off that green goo he called guaca and mole?"

Blake clutched his chest and let out a dramatic gasp, "You're kidding me? He HATES my guacamole dip?"

"Makes him sick."

"Guacamole?" Mr. Ford snarled and made a fist, "He's allergic to avocado! And you dare allow your guest to eat something that could make him sick?"

Roger shrugged and so did Blake.

"Where is the restroom?" Mr. Ford took a step forward, but Roger pressed his hand on Mr. Ford's chest, "Wait! You can't go there yet!" he said.

"And why not?" Mr. Ford demanded.

"Because he's making a huge mess in the restroom." Roger said, "I've seen it and it ain't pretty. And I don't think your metabolism could handle it. Tell you what? I'll give you an update on his condition and you might get to see him soon. Okay?"

Mr. Ford growled under his breath. "Fine." He said, "But don't keep me waiting."

_xxx_

**NINTENDO WORLD**

**_-Skyworld, many days past…_**

**_-Kevin-_**

_Staring right at Palutena's Temple was the freakiest moment Kevin has ever felt in his entire life._

_The cold wind of the north pierced through his skin, yet he could feel the sun caress his cheek with gentle warmth. The air smelled crisp, fresh of ambrosia on a field of nectaries. Although he was wearing his favorite white athletic baggy jeans, he still could feel something prickling his legs. _

_Kevin looked down and he really was standing in a field of nectaries. But where was that ambrosia smell coming from?_

_Better question: where the heck was he?_

_In that split second, something swooshed past Kevin, its trailing wind almost knocked him off balance and he tilted over the field into the abyss below. He leaned back against the wind and fell on his butt to avoid tumbling off to certain death. Man that was close!_

_Kevin searched for that thing that almost killed him and he saw them. A flying Warp Star followed by a league of angels. Brawny-looking, muscle-bound, gawk-looking angels with wings the size of planes and toga that just showed their physiques._

_And here's what shocked Kevin. None of them looked like him, the fair-skinned, sandy-blond haired human with brownish-green eyes… and short and scrawny-looking as he hated to admit at the back of his head… but still looked hot for his age._

_They had eyes and hair and skin color too, but they weren't human. They looked like they came straight out of a video game. They were video game characters. Even the heaven he was in—the buildings, the goddess statue, the field of nectaries under him— all looked like computer-game too._

_Did he just end up in a video game world?_

_The star and the angels following it headed for a coliseum-shaped building over the distance. He was tempted to go after those angels and that star, see what the hell was going on. He fast-walked until he reached the end of the island he was in. He stopped. He got crazy with his mind because he almost considered the possibility of jumping off that island. Maybe take flight into that temple._

_But he was still human, right? What if he didn't grow wings once he did that? He'd be dead before he could even figure out where the heck he was._

_He stepped back. Better safe than sorry. _

_Then he heard a loud cheer over the distance. A crowd. Was there a sports game happening in that coliseum that he was missing out? He stepped forward and looked down. Bad move. His eyes spun out of control and he almost up-chucked his double-cheeseburger and lemonade/orange soda combo he had for lunch. _

_Then a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was spun in place._

_"What are you doing?" spoke the person who spun Kevin around. _

_Kevin saw him. Kevin knew him. Even when he wore that shady black robe with yellow adornment from the chest down and hid his face behind his robe hood, Kevin still knew who it was._

_But he couldn't put his finger on a name._

_He opened his mouth to speak but his lips couldn't move. Once he summoned all that courage in him to speak, he could only utter, "Uhh…uhh…uhhhh…" like a zombie. _

_Speak man! Speak!_

_The man in the hooded robe stepped back all of the sudden. Kevin thought he was about to scare him off, but then he said his name._

_"Kevin…" he said it with ominous whisper._

_There was a powerful churn in his stomach that forced him to step back. Hearing his name being called like that freaked him out. _

_"How did you know my name?" Kevin asked._

_The hooded figure raised a hand up the sky and in an instant, a book came out. Its cover glimmered with platinum shade and its pages were made of glistening gold. He frantically flipped through the book pages, studying its content._

_He stopped flipping and let out a sharp breath. One page in the book, Kevin could swear that he saw it, was glowing. Maybe it was its writing or the page itself bouncing off reflection from the heavenly light of Palutena's Temple. But with his own two green eyes, he saw it glow. _

_"Just as I thought." The hooded man spoke with a moaning tone._

_"What?" Kevin whispered, "What is it?" Kevin stepped to take a look at that book page he was reading. Too late. The mysterious man slammed the book shut before he could even caught a letter, then tossed it over his shoulder like a piece of garbage paper. The book vanished in just a puff of cigarette smoke._

_He seized Kevin by the shoulder, this time his grip was hard. "You have to get out of here. Now."_

_"What?" The sound of Kevin's voice came out grim "Why? What's going—!"_

_"Get out of this place. Now!" The hooded man shouted, his fingers dug through his shoulders. "That's an order!"_

_Kevin pushed his arms off him, "An order?" he sounded almost offended. The only order Kevin ever took were from my parents. Not an animated freak in a hood. He didn't take orders lightly._

_The hooded dude stepped back. It's as if he could see right through Kevin that he didn't like getting commanded around like a kid. He took a deep breath, though shaky, and tried again. _

_"Look. A very important ceremony is currently taking place as we speak. And I am begging you." _

_"Wait, a ceremony?" Kevin interrupted, "What kind of ceremony?"_

_"Not important!" The hooded man snapped, "What's important is you staying away from Palutena's Temple. At least for…" he paused, "…until the ceremony is over." _

_Kevin didn't like the sound of that. him, missing out on a ceremony in a video game world? He wondered what kind of ceremony it was: was it a wedding? Was it a feast?_

_"I still have to warn the lady Palutena of my recent discovery, but it has to be discreet. And your presence there could completely change the tide of times to a negative light."_

_Kevin's mind spun like a blender. "What ARE you talking about, hood man?" _

_"Damnit!" The hooded man stripped the hood off his face. "I'm talking about your presence here in the Nintendo World!"_

_Kevin's jaws dropped at the very sight of the man: short silver hair, combed with split ends resting near the neck and shoulders, brownish sharp eyes, and a pointy shaped face. Now I could put a name to a face!_

_"No way…" Kevin gasped, "Gate Keeper Robin?"_

_Robin closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He didn't like being recognized._

_"Oh my gosh, aren't you from the realm of Ylisse right?" Instantly that fear and doubt Kevin felt about this place and this man melted away and flood of joy and hype soon took its place instead. "That means this is Skyworld. And that means I'm in the Nintendo World?"_

_Instead of answering Kevin's question, Robin gripped his shoulders again. "Leave this place! Now!" he hissed._

_"Ow!" Kevin pulled away again before rubbing his sore shoulders. Boy, what were his fingers made of, metal vice? "What if I don't want to?"_

_"Then you'll be in danger."_

_"From what?"_

_"We'll all be in danger." Robin then said, "Look I can't reveal much of the details, but it's about to be very bad here in this temple very quick, if you don't leave right now. Please."_

_Robin sounded terrified. It made that flood of fear in Kevin come back again full force, with his stomach churning twice as hard. _

_"Okay, okay." Kevin said, holding his hands up, "I'll get out of here."_

_Robin let out a sigh of relief. But he still didn't sounded better, "Thank you." He said._

_Kevin turned around to the spot where he popped out. Everywhere he looked was the same: sea of clouds, ancient Greek buildings. No portal. How did he get in here? If he had to leave the Nintendo World, then that question should've been easy to figure out._

_"You're stuck, aren't you?" Robin asked._

_Kevin turned to Robin and gave him a bashful grin, "Apparently."_

_"All right step back," Robin raised his hand up high again and another book appeared to his grasp. This one had a purplish cover but was not adorned in fancy jewelries like that first book. _

_He flipped open the book and in an instant, the pages extracted dark purplish smoke. He moved his fingers around it. "This spell is very powerful and drains a lot of my powers."_

_"Would that spell do that… thing?" Kevin asked, watching him doing voodoo crazy all over his book._

_"Yes, it will summon an Outrealm Gate."_

_He pointed his fingers before him and a powerful blast of white light shot out from under and a golden sigil formed right before Kevin. Kevin looked into the sigil and saw nothing but complete darkness. A tunnel that could very well be his ticket to the real world could also be the ticket to his living nightmare._

_"You sure this will take me back?" Kevin asked._

_No response._

_Kevin turned around. Robin was gone. How did he vanish without a trace and he failed to sense him leave?_

_Oh, right. Magic._

_Kevin turned to the portal. He took a step forward. If he went through it, any second now and he'll be back to LA's city dark alley, where he was, resuming his chase against that criminal, before he ended up here._

_Kevin took a deep breath and took another step closer to the portal. That's when another explosion of cheers and excitement stopped him._

_Kevin turned back. He looked at the animated 3D scenery of Palutena's Temple. Why would he miss this for Robin's sake? An actual special event happening in the very bowels of the Nintendo World. A wedding. A party. And Kevin was in it, not controlling it with a controller, Gamepad or handheld. _

_Whatever Robin was afraid of, he's gonna have to destroy it with his Thoron or Levin Sword anyway. But for Kevin, he had an event to attend. And Nintendo characters to greet! _

_And some of them friends catch up with!_

_He patted down his pants to check for his phone. It was there. He wheeled around, ran past that small pasture of nectaries and leapt off the small island into the clouds. _

_He landed right on the back of a large red bird. The bird had beady eyes and crooked beaks. Its feathers were very soft and cushiony._

_"Whoa…!" Kevin exclaimed._

_The bird screeched but wasn't faltered by its uninvited guests. It batted its wings as it flew toward the temple._

_"Are… are you my ride?" Kevin asked._

_The bird kept flying and said nothing._

_"Guess you're my ride." Kevin said with a smile, "Well I'm Kevin. Kevin Keene. And I don't know about you but I'm sure you've noticed that you really have soft wings. It's long and soft and…"_

_Kevin's face beamed, "Hey… here's an idea? How about I give you a name: Loft Wings? Like Loft, for Long and Soft?"_

_The bird screeched, as if in agreement._

_"Awesome! Loftwing it is!" Kevin brought a beaming smile, "All right, Loftwing! Take me to the Temple! We got a party to crash!"_

_And the majestic bird took off without question._

_xxx_

**OUR WORLD**

-**GameStop Store-**

**_-Roger Rains-_**

Three hours has passed and Mr. Ford paced back and forth, glaring with dark intent, at the only two people in the store: Roger and Blake, cleaning up the store from behind the check-out clerk counter. Everyone else has left the building.

"How long does it take a person to be in the restroom?" Mr. Ford snarled.

Roger shrugged, "Hey, you can always go check for CK in there."

"Just a friendly reminder that what you'll see WON'T be pleasant." Blake chortled and the two friends laughed.

"He escaped did he?" Mr. Ford growled.

Roger and Blake laughed, "Whaaaat?" Roger chortled, "He escaaaaaped? No, of course he didn't esc—!" Roger sighed in defeat and put on a serious glare, "Yes, he escaped."

Mr. Ford's eyes widened. "You're kidding me?"

Both Roger and Blake shook their heads.

"Do you have ANY ideas who you're dealing with?" Mr. Ford roared.

Blake shrugged, "A stuck-up British old man?"

"No." Mr. Ford ominously stepped forward, "I think it's time that you're find out who you are actually dealing with."

Mr. Ford dipped his hand into his coat and pulled out a glossy Metallic Blue New Nintendo 3DS XL. He then pulled out a Vaati Amiibo figure. Roger and Blake gasped.

"Settle this in Smash?" the two friends said in unison.

"Oh no my young immature mortals."

Mr. Ford set the device on the counter and set the Vaati Amiibo on top of it.

"…wait." Blake said, "That's a Vaati Amiibo! What is he do—?"

The entire store went dark all of the sudden. All the gaming stations in the store, all the lights and electricity, and the neon glows across the room stopped functioning. The air conditioner stopped working also. Even most of Chicago had been plunged into darkness. Panicked commotions and the distant screeching of emergency sirens was the only thing alive in the Windy City.

But something else bigger than a Chicago blackout took Roger and Blake by surprise: the New 3DS XL and the Vaati Amiibo figure! They were both extracting a shimmering glow. And they were both growling.

They turned to see Mr. Ford who had his arms raised as his body was also taking a golden violet-like glow.

Then a much louder and terrifying sound cut through the sky and all of Chicago: the sound of thunderstorm. Flashing lightning danced across the sky as blue and violet sparks of electricity shot across the Vaati Amiibo and the New 3DS XL with it, and Mr. Ford.

"Dude, what's happening?!" screamed Blake. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Roger was mute. He watched in shock and awe something magical happening at his store. He couldn't understand it himself and was too terrified to get out of the store; but every second of it was spellbinding.

"Mr. Ford…" he managed to make his mouth work, "He's transforming!"

Finally an explosion filled the store and knocked both men off the glass display case behind them. The glass shattered into million pieces. They fell on the ground and the glass rained on them.

Roger was first to wake up after being out cold for God knows how long.

"Wh…what?" Roger groaned, looking around the dark store. Memories of what happened came flooding back in a snap. Roger tried to push himself to a seating position but noticed his friend Blake was on top of him.

"Dude…get…off…!" he shoved Blake off him. Blake landed on his back with a loud groan.

Roger crawled to his feet and so did Blake.

"What the hell happened to the store…?" Blake moaned.

"A powerful villain." Roger groaned, struggling to be on his feet to head for the exit, "We've gotta get out of here before…"

Roger bumped into a tall dark figure and fell back. Luckily, Blake caught him from behind. The two friends gazed up. A muscular shadow had towered before them. They thought it was the ominous Mr. Ford.

But they saw his eyes. They were glowing like two flashing orbs of flames in the New York darkness.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" spoke a voice from the dark figure. It was dark and authoritative; it sent chills down the friends' spines.

"Is that…?" Blake stammered. Roger looked over the counter where the New 3DS XL and the Amiibo figure were. Blake followed his gaze. The New 3DS XL was there, sitting intact and undamaged on the counter. But the Amiibo figure… it wasn't there! It was like it had vanished!

"Vaati…?" Roger whispered.

xxx

_Next:  
><em>_**Part 3 - Something Twisted  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 3

**Disclaimer**: The entire Smash Bros. series including the 3DS and Wii U titles belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>50 DAYS IN THE NINTENDO WORLD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 3-<br>**_**Something Twisted...**_

xxx

**OUR WORLD**

**_Mushroom Kingdom, many days past…_**

_Peach and Ganondorf exchanged different glances at each other. One had a stare of terror, the other a stare of greed. The stare of terror were also exchanged around the royal audience chamber._

_"Princess Peach!" Toadsworth came running to stand in front of the princess with his tiny baton, "Stand back!" he snarled at the man, "I won't let him hurt you!"_

_The man in the blazing red cloak cracked a laugh. "Why what's this? A molding mushroom trying to protect a precious treasure?"_

_Peach stood to her feet, "Toadsworth, no! Please don't fight this man. It's okay."_

_Toadsworth looked at Peach, "It's okay? Princess… do you know the man whom you're facing with right now?"_

_"I am well aware of whom I am facing." Peach said, "It's Ganondorf, the King of Darkness." She took a deep breath; "And he's here for one thing and one thing only."_

_"You're right, Mushroom Princess." The man called the Dark Lord spoke, "I am here for one thing and that is…"_

_"My heart?" Peach said._

_Ganondorf cocked his head on one side, "Well, you catch on quick."_

_"I was not surprised when Bowser spoke."_

_Ganondorf looked at the unconscious Bowser. "Oh, him? Well…" with a flick of his wrist, Ganondorf made Bowser disappear from where he stood. "It was probably a lame attempt at crashing the party as a surprise party crasher."_

_Toadsworth took a bold step toward Ganondorf, "Now why would the princess give away her Heart to the likes of you?"_

_Ganondorf shot one look at Toadsworth and the steward took three steps back, "I…I asked gently?"_

_"Because she made a deal with me first." A dark smile crept over his face, "And you're all in it right now."_

_The audience chamber broke into a state of shock and confusion._

_"Wait, the Queen Coronation?" Toadsworth said before facing Peach, "But Princess, you could've become queen without his help!"_

_"I know." The princess said, "But it wasn't just about being queen. It was about being treated as a serious queen, make the kingdom prosper, and also free it from the constant tyranny of Bowser and his Koopa Land Army."_

_"Which I have promise to make it all come true." Ganondorf said, "And look! You're queen, the Koopa King is gone, and your kingdom is…" he looked around, "…well, still feeling unsafe, but that can all change," _

_Ganondorf then extended his hand toward Peach, "if you give up what you owe me."_

_xxx_

**REAL WORLD**

**_Nintendo World Store_**

**_-Roger Rains-_**

Roger and Blake glanced at the store counter where the 3DS XL was. Then he looked at the tall dark figure standing in glorious terror before them.

Lightning danced across the sky, flashing a flicker of light to reveal to them the face of Mr. Ford—now Vaati—in his mortal form. He looked animated. 3D.

And he looked hungry for murder.

"Trying to get past me to warn your friend of my existence?" Vaati spoke.

"N-No…" Roger stammered, "We were just going to…" He turned to Blake, "GRAB THE 3DS! NOW!"

Blake dropped Roger on the ground. Roger yowled in pain, but Blake didn't care. He lunged for the New 3DS XL. By the time he grabbed it, the console vanished in a puff of light-colored smoke, and he grabbed glass instead.

"YOWL!" Blake jumped back and stared at his wounded palm.

"Looking for this?" Vaati waved the New 3DS XL to the two friends. Its glossy finish was glowing like a soft blue light bulb.

"I have to say, I am very disappointed in both of you, worms." Vaati said, "I've tried to be nice. But you have instead tested my patience, aroused my anger, and worst and all, driven the one person I was looking after away from me and kept me waiting for some invisible Poe taking a dump."

A grin formed over Vaati's face, "Now it's _my _turn to play." He said, "by the way, you were right. I _am _kinda like that Harry Pooper guy."

**xxx**

**-Restaurant LeMaurchel-**

**_-Casey Kooper-_**

Casey flaunted his blazer jacket as he pushed the chair back, still holding Diane's hands. He went down on one knee. Instantly he saw her face lit up from a smile to exhilaration.

She let go off Casey to put her hands over her mouth. She was choking back tears. But he could tell she was happy. Joyful of this occasion.

And he couldn't wait to pop up that question to her.

He cleared his throat, "Diane." He said, "I have an important question to ask you and," he glanced at the wet table, "seeing that one disaster had happened already, with those _YouTube _haters on my throat and all… I'm not going to wait for the right moment, so I'll go for it."

She flapped her hands excitedly. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Diane… would you please accept this honor to be my wife?"

Diane smiled. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"Ohh Casey. I would LOVE to say yes. But if I do that, you might end up being miserable, marrying a monster like me."

The smile on Casey's face vanished. Was she joking? He was hoping she was joking. But the look on her face showed otherwise.

Just as he was about to ask her if she _really_ was joking, all the lights in the restaurant were suddenly cut off, plunging the entire place into darkness.

Commotions and nervousness filled the dark air. Casey stood up, looked around, and turned to Diane. But once he saw her, he saw her eyes. They were glowing bright red.

"Diane?" Casey asked, nervously, "P-Please tell me you're wearing special glow-in-the-dark contacts…"

She didn't respond.

"Diane, what's going—?"

She suddenly flashed a smile that cut through the darkness. That smile was toothy, like those of either a dragon or a vampire! Before Casey knew it she took flight into the dark air and her arms transformed into wings! Her face cracked like an egg to form a dragon-like face and then her feet stretched to two pairs of disgusting claw-like forms. Her transformation knocked Casey off balance and he fell back.

"DIANE! WHOA! What the hell?" He shouted.

"Stop calling me Diane, Chosen Boy! I'm your worst nightmare!" Casey's girlfriend, or whatever the hell she was now, said.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend… Diane La Belle… she's gone! Kidnapped by the Society! Which Society you wonder? Who cares? You're going down anyway!"

The creature flew high and then descended toward Casey with a powerful shriek and claws unhinged for the grab. Casey ran and dove for the ground just as the giant creature swooped right past him, barely slicing his arm with its scales, but knocking down all the tables and chairs in the way.

Casey could hear people around him screaming. Or maybe it was just him, screaming.

The creature stopped mid-flight and turned around, again facing him.

"Unless you have something for me that I want."

Casey quickly stood up, "Like what? My head?" he shouted, "Is this because of that _YouTube _post? I'm ENTITLED TO MY OPINION!"

"Who caressssss?" the creature hissed. "I only care about where you put it?"

"Where did I put what?" he said.

"You know what I'm talking about, Chosen? WHERE IS IT?" the creature said.

"What?" Casey stammered. He never heard of something like that before, "I… I don't know what you're talking ab—!"

The creature dove for him again. Casey didn't have time to turn and run when the creature closed in, casting its shadow over him. He ducked under the table; instinct told him to wrap his arms around the table's leg. He could be safe that way. But the screeching of the creature made no difference. His life was about to get ripped into serious shreds!

And then it happened. One minute he was under the table at the darkness-filled restaurant, the next minute, he felt sharp pain on his shoulders and he was already airborne. Like 8...9...11...14 feet off the ground.

The creature had grabbed him from under the table and was now taking him to the skies, above the city!

_xxx _

**NINTENDO WORLD**

**_Mushroom Kingdom, many days past…_**

_"Come on, Peachy-Hime. I don't have all day!" Ganondorf abruptly sighed, hand still stretched out to the princess, "I have other payments to collect you know?"_

_Peach looked at Ganondorf, then glanced at the Mushroom audience crowd. At that moment she felt a huge sense of regret. What folly thing has she done now to sell her heart to the devil?_

_"Princess, please." Toadsworth yanked on her dress, "Please don't do this."_

_"You have to, Princess." Ganondorf said, "Because if you don't, then your entire kingdom will be mine for the taking. And I already have plans on what I will do to it."_

_An arrow suddenly cut right between Ganondorf and Peach. The duo jumped back and so did the crowded audience. _

_"Not going to happen!" a voice shouted from above._

_Ganondorf looked up from where the arrow came from. So did Peach and everyone in the crowded audience. Peach was expecting Mario and Luigi, equipped with new bow abilities. Those brothers never ceased to amaze her!_

_But she saw no brothers. Just a skinny shadow, blinded by the sunlight of the stain-glass window where it stood. It looked like a man… no, a ninja!_

_"You!" Ganondorf roared._

_The ninja jumped out from that window and landed right next to the arrow._

_"Grab my hand!" The ninja stretched out her hand to Peach._

_"What? I'm not going to grab any strangers' hand!" Peach objected._

_"Well said, princess." Ganondorf smirked._

_"Not after what Ganondorf tried to pull!" Peach then added. Ganondorf growled, "What?"_

_"JUST DO IT!" The ninja shouted._

_"Princess, NO!" Toadsworth barked._

_A black cloud of smoke formed around Ganondorf's hand into a sword. The Dark Lord ran toward the ninja and Peach. Peach grabbed the ninja's hand without hesitation and another blast of white smoke filled the chamber. This time it completely invaded every walls and windows with a fog of cough-induced powder._

_It took a short while for the powder smoke to clear out and everyone saw what happened. The ninja was gone. Ganondorf was gone. And worst of all, the princess, now queen of the kingdom, Peach, was gone!_

_Toadsworth looked around and so did everyone else, "P-P-Princess? Princess?!" he cried out, but no answer. She was really gone._

_xxx_

**OUR WORLD**

**_Chicago Skies_**

**_-Casey Kooper-_**

Casey blanched out as he watched the restaurant shrinking under him by the second and his panic growing at the same rate. The monster carrying him sounded like it was cackling, mocking his terror.

"I'll not ask again, Chosen! Where is the Screen?"

"STOP CALLING ME CHOSEN!" Casey screamed, holding on tight to the table he had grabbed by its leg. He swung the table with all its might, "AND LET GO OFF ME!" He screamed, swinging. The creature kept dodging all the swings and took him right into the sky, where he finally could see the face of the creature.

And boy what a face no mother could love! He was so real. So terrifying. He was the nightmare of his youth and now his adulthood.

He was Ridley! A dragon-like alien, leader of the Space Pirates from the Nintendo video game _Metroid!_ And he was kidnapping Casey! Taking him to God knows where above Chicago.

The space pirate made its descent on top of one of the buildings in the Magnificent Mile.

"Give it to me!" he snarled, balancing Casey a thousand feet from the building, "Or I'll drop you to your death!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Casey shouted.

"Did you not ask me to let go off you?"

"That was before I was airborne!"

Casey could feel the beast unhinging its claw.

"Okay! Okay!" he shouted, "But j-just a quick question! How are you even alive? I mean how are you in Chicago? In the Windy City? With your clammy claws all around me? That's not possible!"

Ridley outstretched its jaws and hissed at his face. Before he knew it he heard a shout.

"HEY!"

Casey turned around and saw her. It was that girl receptionist from the restaurant. And she was on a magic carpet!

"Let go off him!" she said to Ridley, "He doesn't remember!"

"Beg to differ?" Ridley snarled.

"How about we settle it," she drew her sword out, "…in Smash?"

Casey noticed a cold grin on Ridley's face. Then he turned to that girl receptionist who looked dead-serious. She didn't look at all nervous like he saw her before. She looked… badass.

"Okay, am I supposed to be flattered by this whole Smash talk?" Casey said, "I don't do casual bore."

"I don't do Smash either." Ridley said, "But your arrogance makes me wanna give you the pleasure to rip your head off nice and clean!"

Casey looked back at Ridley, "Wh-WHAT?"

"You! Casey!" the girl shouted for his attention. Casey turned to her and saw something coming toward him. He stretched his hands toward it and grabbed the item.

"Catch!" she shouted seconds afterward. Casey examined the item. It looked like the NES Zapper. "Fight Ridley with it!"

"This is an NES Zapper!" Casey shouted.

"Do you want to fight or argue? Shoot him with it!"

Ridley stared in shock at the item Casey had on hand. It was as if the very sight of it froze him in place. "No… how is that possible? That thing wasn't supposed to—!" Ridley shook its head and growled, "

"SHOOT HIM WITH IT!" the girl shouted.

Casey turned around, watching Ridley shaking its head, snapping out of its trance. The space pirate fixed its gaze back on Casey and yowled with fresh rage. Next thing Casey knew, Ridley took off!

The sky spun around Casey like a wild blender of cities and stars. Casey saw nothing but his life flashing before his eyes and his fear and terror washing all over him. He was screaming so much his throat gave out.

"SHOOT IT!" the girl kept screaming at him.

That's when the most frightening thing of all happened. Ridley unhinged its claws! And airborne Casey was heading for death, plummeting from the sky at a max speed and velocity!

At that moment Casey wondered. How his life had come to this point? How was it possible to die in the hands of not a murderer or a drunken criminal, but a video game villain? He couldn't get the answer. Not when he had five seconds left to live! Something in him swelled in his soul. He wasn't going to let evil win! He was going to kill evil before evil killed him. With an NES Zapper or not!

He spun around in midair, held that NES Zapper with both hands steady, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The Zapper coughed lightning laser ray and went for Ridley.

But then something like a time rift tore behind the space pirate like a piece of paper and Ridley disappeared inside it. The time rift closed like a zipper and Ridley was gone. The lightning laser ray that left the NES Zapper vanished into the sky.

And that was the last thing Casey saw before the back of his head struck something strangely soft, yet everything blacked out.

_xxx _

**OUR WORLD**

**_Casey's Studio_**

**_-Kim-_**

The door to Casey's studio dorm swung open into a slam, it shook up the walls. Kim didn't mean to make that much noise so late at night, but she was in a hurry to protect Casey from any more monsters coming from the Society.

And if she had to hijack his car and drive him back here where he could be safe for now, she would.

She dragged him across the living room and then made their way into his bedroom. She dropped his unconscious body into bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"Phew… for a guy to protect, you're really… _really _heavy." She gasped.

"Now why is this boy any of your business, Kimmy?" a voice spooked Kim. She turned around to see the source of the voice.

It was a man, about mid-30s, wearing a purplish tuxedo and a short cape that looked so dark in the blackout version of Chicago, Kim thought for that split second he was a shadow.

"Don't you have bigger soufflé to fry?" he asked, "Like finding your long-lost brother? Why does saving a stranger concern you?"

"You know he's not a stranger." Kim said, "And you know what he was capable of. You saw our fight against Ridley, right?"

The man's quiet tone spoke volume.

"Right." Kim said, responding for him, "By the way, we do_ not_ fry soufflé. We bake soufflés. I work at a restaurant you know?"

"I know that. I'm not an idiot. Can't you ever take a joke, Kimmy?"

"Don't call me Kimmy!" She snapped, taking one step, "I'm not your friend."

The man scoffed. "Whatever. You're not a fun person to be with anyway. Just have Casey meet us at the Millenium Park as per instruction to the letter. If not, well…" the man pulled out a smirk, "…you know what happens."

The man vanished in a puff of violet smoke, leaving behind his cold trail of laughter.

Kim exhaled. She walked to the window and stared out at her reflection projecting the city of Chicago. She could see she wasn't that smart young cheerful girl she used to be anymore. Despite her petite height and heart-shaped feature, she noticed stress lines over her frown and cheekbones. She still had that scar below her left eye. A reminder of a fight she had with a bully, years ago when she was in middle school.

People said stupid things about her brother, that he'd abandoned his family and his sister to go to a video game land and live happily ever after with a princess, a shallow vampire hunter, an angel, and a super fighting robot.

Turned out all of this was true. She was now a Full-Time Nintendo World traveler on a mission to find her brother there while battling evil 24/7, juggling real life work, _and_ running away from the Society. BOTH societies.

Kim looked at the unconscious Casey in bed. His chest was moving. Looked like he was sleeping.

Her sole mission was to find her missing brother. But that search was gonna have to be put on Pause, because of one thing: Casey was able to wield that NES Zapper.

So he was chosen. And whether he liked it or not, he had no choice but to do the Society's bidding.

_xXx_

_Next Episode:  
><strong>THE FIRST DAY<strong>_


End file.
